Lyndon Loud And Polly Pain!
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: In this version of The Loud House, both Lynn's are twins and Lyndon has a crush for Lynda's friend Polly Pain! Boy lynn is from the episode "One Of The Boys"
1. First Part

**Lyndon Loud And Polly Pain!**

The Loud twins Lynda and her brother Lyndon who were both called Lynn by their parents, had been playing a good game of Hockey out on the street. They both were very athletic and loved sports to death. as Lynda was about to shoot her puck in the goal line while Lyndon was being the goalie trying to block her, Rita the mom, who was on the porch shouted to Lynda about her big Roller Derby event that was tonight, she yelled to her.

"Hey Sweetie!, Don't forget about you're big match at the Blade center Tonight at 6:00!"

Lynda holler out to her.

"OKAY MOM!"

Suddenly, she then shoots her puck under Lyndon's feet and won the game! as Lyndon was taking off his mask and lying down his Hockey stick, He then says to his sister about her Roller Derby match right before he attacked her in a playful way, While he jumped on top of his sister acting like he was wrestling with her, He said.

"So...Are you ready for the Biggest event of your life, I hear It's one hell of a fight with those other Girls!"

As Lynda throws her brother off of her and gives him a noogie for fun, she said while getting him in a headlock.

"Of course I am Doofess! I've been training with my friend Polly Pain...And she can kick the other teammates Butt! She's the best member of our Team!"

Lyndon who was still in a headlock then said.

"I bet she's a real Bow Wow?"

Lynda then threw her brother in the swimming pool after hearing those words about her friend.

Later that night...As Lynda's big match was about to start, while Rita and Lynn Sr. were both sitting in the front row, Lyndon went backstage to wish his sister good luck tonight. as she was getting ready putting on her knee pads and putting her helmet on. Lyndon walked in the dressing room and he said with a smile.

"Hey Sis, I just wanted to wish you good luck and make sure that you whoop the other girl's butts, because they have no chance against a demon Like You!"

As Lynda then gave her brother a big hug and did there secret handshake all of a sudden...Polly Pain who was still in the locker room rolled her blades to Lynda's direction and said to her while Lyndon was now lovestruck and looked at Polly like she was the greatest thing that he ever seen.

"Come on Lynn! I'm ready to bring on the pain and Win like a Champion!"

While Lyndon was still looking at Polly, Lynda suddenly introduces her to him, and says.

"Polly, This is my twin brother Lyndon."

She then starts to shake his hand and said.

"Nice to meet you I heard a lot of good things about you Bro!"

Poor Lyndon was still in a daze and couldn't talk, Polly then rolled a way to the arena Lynda trying to snap Lyndon out of his trace.

"Uh...Lynn?...Lynn?...Are you all right bro?"

She then gave him a bitch slap on his face and he was back to normal, He was now asking Lynda about her friend Polly.

"Say...Who was that girl that just left?"

Lynda now looking confused, said to him.

"That was Polly Pain dummy, I just introduce her to you."

Suddenly, Lyndon said while he was blushing.

"Gee, she sure was something those blades and that helmet."

Suddenly, Lynda re what was going on!.

"OH I See What's Happening You're In LOVE! WITH POLLY!"

Lyndon trying to hide his feelings about her, then says to his sister.

"No, I just thinks she's a cool gal."

But Lynda not buying it then says.

"Yeah Right!"

But suddenly, Lyndon quickly yelled out.

"ALL RIGHT!...ALL RIGH! I like Polly Okay, jerk off."

Lynda now with a grin on her face, then said to Lyndon.

"I thought she was a real Bow Wow, Now she's all that Huh."

Lyndon who was now down on his knees begging his sister to hook him up with her.

He goes.

"Please!...Oh Pretty Please Sis! Just give me one date with her I promis never to pick on you again, and I'll wash all of your dirty laundry for a month!"

With Lynda quickly thinking about him doing her laundry, she then says to her whiny little brother.

"Nah, Now excuse me. my match is about to begin."

Lyndon then grabbed his sister's legs and continued to beg like a loser.

"Oh, Come On! What else do you want?"

She was now thinking..."

"All right, I'll get you a date with her, If you'll do my laundry, And let me kick your ass in every sport we do for three months."

Lyndon then shouted.

"No Way!"

Lynda then said before rolling out.

"Take it or leave it."

Lyndon who was now standing up said.

"Okay...Okay...You win wonderful Sister!"

As he was now kissing her on her right hand, she was then rolling out to the arena for the match.  
But before she got there, she said while looking at her brother as he waved goodbye.

"Simp."

While the Roller Derby match was now under way, Lyndon quickly got back to his seat near his parents. And watch Lynda's team doing the most dominated  
so far, when Lyndon first spotted Polly Pain giving her opponent the booty block, he was yelling and cheering for her to win and bring home the Gold!

Moments later...When Lynda's team won the match, she quickly rolled her blades to Lyndon's direction in the hallway and told him.

"Guess what dude, Polly wants you to come over to her house Saturday Night! her folks will be working late. It will just be you and her all alone."

Lyndon who at first gulp, then says to his sister.

"Thanks Lynda You Rule!"

As Lyndon then leaves the hallway, Lynda breaking the fourth wall, said.

"That's my stupid but lovable twin brother."

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Polly's House

On that Saturday night, Lyndon Loud and Polly Pain went out dancing in a popular teenage nightclub it was also a roller skating ring where you can dance and jam to the music. As Polly was swinging Lyndon's arm towards the rail way, she then picks him up and says while looking at him with adoring eyes.

"Hey!...What to come over to my place now or just skate some more?"

He replied while grinning.

"Sure...Lets Go!"

The time was now around 10:25 PM. when Polly got out her keys to open the front door, Lyndon who was staring at her butt, said right before the door was open.

"So...You always wear those tight shorts all the time?"

As she was now taking off her roller skates and her helmet, she told him.

"Sure! I love wearing them it makes me feel so calm and cool."

Suddenly, Polly grabbed Lyndon's hand and said.

"Come on in don't be shy, It's just us two here all alone."

While Lyndon decided to sit down on the love seat, Polly who was staring at her parent's stereo system went over there to turn it on and slow dance  
music was playing, Lyndon who was getting a little nervous beging to sweat, while Polly was fixing both of them some drinks.

As Polly walked back over to the love seat with the two drinks in her hand and handed one to Lyndon, as he then realize it was whine in his glass not trying  
to act like a wuss in front of Polly, he was now taking a sip of it and trying to swallow it down like a real man, as he then puts the glass down on the table and  
still trying to be macho, he then says to Polly.

"Now that's the good stuff!"

As Polly Pain was now beginning to giggle, she soon took another sip of her drink and said while putting her leg on Lyndon's lap.

"Could you do me a favor Lynn? Could you rub my feet...I think there sore after all of the rolling I've done tonight?"

While Lyndon was rubbing them so gently, Polly then started to rub his hair and

She was now getting up and holding on to Lyndon's hand forcing him to dance with her to the slow dance song that was playing on the stereo, While Lyndon and Polly were both slow dancing to the song, Lynda was right outside spying on the two and thinking to herself.

"No Way!...This is better than watching a soap opera."

Suddenly, Polly then grabbed Lyndon's Butt! and threw him on the love seat and she then rushed over to comfort him, As she was now rubbing his shoulders  
and his backside, she then said while undoing doing her hairpins and letting her long brown hair down to her shoulders.

"Say, After I get done rubbing your back do you want to check out my bedroom I've got satin bedsheets."

Lyndon who now had big eyes after she said those words, replied.

"SATIN BEDSHEETS!"

Polly then told him.

"Yeah, It goes great with my satin nightgown."

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Final Chapter

Now both Lyndon and Polly were in the bedroom while he was sitting on the satin sheets, she was getting change into her gown and taking a long time to get out. Lyndon then decided to lie down to relax. Thinking was this really a good ideal? Suddenly...Polly then came out of the bathroom and went back to room by opening her door and with a big grin she says to Lyndon while he quickly rose up from the bed, And looking at her sexy satin gown.

She said to him.

"So...You like my gown Lyndon?"

But he couldn't speak a word. as her appearance gave him a shocking look on his face, As Polly was now crowing on her bed to get closer to him.

She said while rubbing his hair.

"Can't talk huh?"

But as he was about to say something...Polly then interruped him by putting her figure to his lips and replied.

"Shhh...Don't speak, Just let me do all the talking and you all the Squealing!"

After the date was over. Lyndon had now arrived home at 12:30 A.M. With his shirt have torn, and his hair all messed up. While he was trying to sneak pass to get to his room, Linda then opens her bedroom door and saw her brother turning his doorknob. she then says to him while putting her right hand on her hip.

"Hey Bro!...Has was your date with Polly?"

As he was now about to go into his room, He quickly told her.

"To be honest...It Was The Best Dam Time I've Ever Had! Goodnight Lynda!"

Lynda now with her arms crossed said before closing her door.

"That's my stupid Brother!"

The End.


End file.
